Fairy Dust
Fairy Dust is an additional Enchantix power introduced in Season 3. Overview In Season 3, Faragonda mentions Fairy Dust to the students of Alfea at her assembly in the quad. Later, it is revealed that Fairy Dust can be used to miniaturize, break dark spells, absorb attacks, heal, remove dark qualities, and cast or enhance spells. It is contained in a fairy's Enchantix wings, as well as in a bottle worn around her neck. In Season 4, it is revealed that Believix fairies can also use Fairy Dust. Appearance Powder Enchantix Fairy Dust appears as the respective shades of the user or is a light, golden color. Believix Fairy Dust appears as a blue, white, and purple sparkly color. Bottles *Bloom - A light blue, bottlenecked, raindrop-shaped container with five white, pearlescent, heart-shaped charms and a light blue, heart-shaped cap encased in a dark blue heart shape. *Stella - A golden, skewed, pyramid container with a pyramid-shaped cap encased in dark orange, rounded, star-shapes with the outermost one being adorned with golden stars and four dark orange, raindrop-shaped charms on the mid and lower points of the star. *Flora - A hot pink, bottlenecked container composed of three oval shapes with a hot pink cap adorned with blue, sphereical charms encased in a light pink flower shape. *Musa - A hot pink, bottlenecked container with a hot pink, disc-shaped cap adorned with rectangular, silver studs and an eye hook-type fixture encased in a silver, spherical cage adorned with light pink, flower-shaped charms with a silver center, and the cage closed off with a hot pink, disc-shape with light pink flower-shaped charms on gray strings hanging from it. *Tecna - A light purple, bottlenecked, hollow, oval-shaped container with a dark purple, gem-textured bottom and a light blue cap. *Aisha - A blue gradient, bottlenecked container with a speherical, pink cap adorned with two dark green, oval shapes encased in a light green, circular shape resembling a crescent adorned with pink, spherical shapes and green, circle-shaped and light pink, oval-shaped charms hanging from the encasing circle shape. Bloom FairyDust.jpg|Bloom's Fairy Dust Bottle Stella-FairyDust.jpg|Stella's Fairy Dust Bottle Flora FairyDust.jpg|Flora's Fairy Dust Bottle Musa FairyDust.jpg|Musa's Fairy Dust Bottle Tecna FairyDust.jpg|Tecna's Fairy Dust Bottle Layla FairyDust.jpg|Aisha's Fairy Dust Bottle Series Seasons |-|Season 3= Fairy Dust is first introduced in the episode "The Company of Light" following the Winx's return from Andros. Once the girls meet with Faragonda in her office, the Alfea headmistress proceeds to tell the girls of how Aisha's blindness is only the result of an evil spell placed on her by Valtor; one that she can break through the use of the Fairy Dust she acquired along with her Enchantix. So, with a little guidance from Faragonda, Aisha carefully uses her Fairy Dust to remove the spell and regains her sight, much to hers and the Winx's relief. Fairy Dust is used again in "The Heart and the Sword" by Stella during an altercation she, Bloom, Musa and Flora get into with Sky, who they came to talk to for answers regarding his suddenly antagonistic behavior towards Bloom. After Stella manages to briefly knock the manic prince out with an attack, a tear in his suit reveals that he had been branded by Valtor. Realizing that Sky may have been placed under the evil wizard's influence with help from Diaspro, Stella uses her Fairy Dust to remove Valtor's Mark, but the Winx are unable to stick around to see the Mark being fully removed as they are chased out of the Eraklyon Royal Palace by its guards, who are still under Diaspro's orders. In the following episode, after Musa gains her Enchantix for refusing to leave Galatea to die in the raging fire ignited by Darcy, she uses her Fairy Dust to put out the fire, which was fueled by dark magic. Afterwards, she uses some more of her Fairy Dust to restore Galatea's fairy wings, which were shattered by Icy in an earlier attempt the young princess made to escape from the Trix. In "The Black Willow's Tears," Flora, upon gaining her Enchantix, uses her Fairy Dust to cleanse the Black Willow and its river of tears of the pollution Darcy had placed on them, allowing for the Winx to collect some of the tree's tears to free Faragonda from the oak tree she was trapped in. Fairy Dust is used frequently throughout "One Last Fluttering of Wings" as the Winx girls who have acquired their Enchantix use their Fairy Dust to enhance the spells used against the criminals escaping through the collapsing Omega Portal and causing chaos in Andros. Once Tecna acquires her Enchantix by entering the Omega Portal despite the overwhelming risks, she uses her Fairy Dust to force it shut and, though she is successful in doing so, she is pulled into the Portal at the last second and trapped within Omega, leaving the Winx to believe her to have died. By the end of the episode "Fury!," it is revealed that Stella's use of her Fairy Dust on Sky during their confrontation on Eraklyon had successfully released the crown prince from Valtor's influence. In "In the Snake's Lair," Fairy Dust is first used by Musa to heal Bloom of a wound she sustained on the back of her right hand. Later, all of the Winx (excluding Bloom) combine their Fairy Dust in the form of a Convergence spell that binds the Ice Serpent's mouth shut to keep it from attacking long enough for Bloom to unleash her Dragon Energy on it. In "At the Last Moment," after both Chimera and Cassandra have been outed for their attempts to overthrow the kingdom under an alliance with Valtor and are properly defeated, Stella finally uses her Fairy Dust on her father, King Radius, freeing him from Cassandra's control. In the episode "The Crystal Labyrinth," Fairy Dust gets used in the process of Miniaturization when the Winx attempt to cleanse themselves of the darkness in their hearts. Bloom, whose Enchantix remains incomplete having acquired it unnaturally, is the only one unable to miniaturize and is forced to wait outside as the rest of the Winx venture into the Red Tower. Fairy Dust is used numerous times throughout the episode "Witches' Revelation," firstly, by Flora, to crack open the barrier around Cloud Tower that was causing the school to appear like it had disappeared. From there, each of the Winx capable of miniaturization shrink down to enter the crack and combine their Fairy Dust to dispel of the barrier from the inside. It is used yet again during a fight with the Trix to freeze them in place, allowing for the Winx to pass by the witches without having to properly face their enhanced Disenchantix powers. In "Wizard's Anger," Bloom uses her own Fairy Dust during her and the Winx's fight against Valtor to release his hold over the Agador Box. Once she dispels of the lock, the Winx snatch it from the wizard-turned-demon until all the stolen spells have been released from it. Bloom uses her Fairy Dust again in her final fight against Valtor in "A New Beginning" to snuff out his tainted spark of the Dragon's Flame and put an end to his life. |-|Season 4= The fairy dust had only been used twice in this season. The first usage is in "The Tree of Life", the Winx continue their search for the Last Earth Fairy and come across the Tree of Life. Flora remembers from Wizgiz's classes that the Tree of Life represents all magic in the universe, which includes the Last Earth Fairy. Although they do not know where it is located, Flora mentions that their Pixie friends guards it and head to Pixie Village. Upon arriving at the village, they see that it is completely deserted and decide to use their fairy to shrink in order to investigate a pixie home. It is also Bloom's first time using her fairy dust to miniaturize herself which gave her a bit of a surprise. The Winx then used their fairy dust one last time in "The White Circle", where they fled to a barn to meet up with Roxy after the Wizards of the Black Circle overpowered them. Movies The Secret of the Lost Kingdom Bloom uses her Fairy Dust twice - when Daphne gives her a mask (Bloom absorbes it with her Fairy Dust bottle) and when Fairy of the Dragon Flame stimulates power of Sword of Oritel during her birthday party. The rest of the girls use their dust to shrink and enter the Tree of Portals. Activation Sequences The sequences display the bottle materializing or going through its own animation as the charms are added or removed and the fairy picking up the bottle, twirling a few times, and creating a colored shape with the dust. *Bloom - A red-gold double heart. *Stella - A faint silver star. *Flora - A pale green flower. *Musa - A magenta swirl shape with a cursive letter 'M' in the middle. *Tecna - A dark green mirrored '@' sign. *Aisha - A light purple swirl shape. Finish_Bloom.jpg|Bloom's Shape Finish_Stella.jpg|Stella's Shape Finish_Flora.jpg|Flora's Shape Finish_Musa.JPG|Musa's Shape Finish_Tecna.jpg|Tecna's Shape Finish_Aisha.jpg|Aisha's Shape (Blue Dress) AishaGreenFinish.jpg|Aisha's Shape (Green Dress) Trivia *Fairy Dust is originally referred to as "Fairy Powder" by Faragonda. *Fairy Dust is defined as "a magical powder that would give the power of flight to whoever it was sprinkled on," so the fact that Fairy Dust is stored in a fairy’s wings is concordant with this definition. *The Fairy Dust could be based on butterfly dust - both of them are produced by creature's wings. *Stella and Flora are the only Winx to cast named spells with Fairy Dust. Category:Enchantix Category:Winx Club Category:Season 3 (Winx Club) Category:Season 4 (Winx Club) Category:Fairies Category:Powers Category:Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom Category:Believix Category:Believix Powers Category:Items Category:Bloom Category:Stella Category:Flora Category:Musa Category:Tecna Category:Aisha Category:Fairy Dust